July 17, 2002 NWA Total Nonstop Action results
NWA PPV #5 is a PPV from the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling promotion. This event took place on July 17, 2002 at Nashville Auditorium in Nashville, Tennessee. Recap We start with a video recap of Jeff Jarrett attacking people on NWA-TNA shows over the past 4 weeks with "who can stop this madman?" commentary soundbites. We cut to earlier this week where Goldylocks catches up to an upset Ken Shamrock walking in the rain. Shamrock is angry about being attacked with a chair and says he'll show everyone how angry he is. Opening credits play. As the show's opening pyro goes off, we cut to the backstage hallways where Jarrett and Scott Hall are in the middle of a brawl involving whatever backstage equipment is nearby. After a few minutes, a security team breaks it up. As Jarrett is being thrown out Bill Behrens is heard telling Jarrett that he's forfeiting his match tonight and that he's not to come back in. Father James Mitchell and the Disciples of The New Church (Slash, Tempest, & Malice) come to the ring. Mitchell says it's unfortunate that Jarrett isn't able to bleed tonight. So he says that Malice is extending an open invitation to anyone and Malice will be putting up his title shot as a prize. The lights go out for 10 seconds and when they return Sabu is in the ring. Sabu and Malice have a brutal ladder match where Sabu's nose is accidentally split open. The end comes when Malice is on the ladder, Sabu pushes it over to send him into a table setup outside then climbs the ladder to retrieve the clipboard with the title match contract. Tempest and Slash then beat down Sabu after the match with Malice joining in. Malice chokeslams Sabu off the apron and through a table. We cut to outside where Jarrett is still being escorted off the property with Behrens will yelling at him. A.J. Styles hits ring and starts to call out Jerry Lynn, but Lynn comes out with a microphone and cuts him off. Lynn goes over their wrestling experience (Styles 2 years, Lynn 14 years) and Lynn tells him he's too cocky and that he needs to pay his dues. Styles tells him he understands but when Lynn turns his back, Styles attacks and leaves him laid out in the ring. Before Goldylocks interviews Jasmin St. Clair, they re-run the video of St. Clair stripping. Goldylocks tries to get an interview, but Francine pushes past and attacks St. Clair. Francine leaves her on the shower floor and turns on the shower as St. Clair writhes. K-Krush addresses the crowd before his match. He tells the audience that he looks and sounds like a star. He even moves and smells like a star. But he wonders why he's not the biggest star in the business. He speculates that the WWE let him go because they were afraid he would become too popular. Since he's tired of being a second class citizen, he going to take his future in his own hands. He calls himself "The Truth". Norman Smiley comes out to face him and they have a short, but entertaining match that has K-Krush getting the winning pinfall after a sitout facebuster. After the match, K-Kruth takes off his belt and whips Smiley. Then he wraps the belt around his neck and tosses him over the top rope and begins hanging him. Smiley's wife runs out and makes the save by slapping K-Krush's hands and security finally breaks it up. Goldylocks is again in the back for interviews. She finds Puppet The Psycho Dwarf inside a garbage can making a masturbation noise. Puppet demands privacy because he's busy meditating. He promises to destroy Meatball, the world's largest midget, then he hits on Goldylocks some more. A disgusted Goldylocks wanders away and stumbles across the Dupps playing spin the bottle. Bo Dupp humps his cousin Fluff Dupp while Stan Dupp compliments Goldylocks' lips, but not the ones on her face. The Flying Elvises faced Christopher Daniels and Elix Skipper in a high-paced X Division match. While Jorge Estrada was in the ring, Sonny Siaki sat with the announcers and described Estrada as a knucklehead and insisted that he was the real star of the team. After a lot of close finishes, Siaki hits the Money Clip on Skipper and gets the pinfall victory. Post match, The Dupps run to the ring with board and they smash them over Estrada while Siaki bails. The Dupps then dance and makeout with Fluff Dupp. They show the TNA Girls dancing in cages with future NWA shows scrolling on the bottom. Teo is in the cage dancing with one of them. Goldylocks interviews K-Krush backstage and asks why he assaulted Smiley after the match. K-Krush is about to threaten her when Scott Hall shows up and attacks K-Krush. After Hall turns to the camera and says "two down, one to go." Next we have a hardcore midget falls-count-anywhere match. Meatball brings a cart of groceries in which a cream pie, some tomatoes, a big bag of flour, and a watermelon get used, while Puppet brings a more traditional garbage can and kendo stick. An eventual Vaderbomb onto a chair draped Meatball gets Puppet the pinfall win. We cut to the TNA girl dancing in cage with dates. Teo is still dancing, but then takes the opportunity to try to steal her top. A still-wet Jasmine St. Clair hobbles to the ring and calls out Francine. Francine answer and referee Slick Johnson rings an opening bell. The woman roll around in a catfight. Each strips an article of clothing off the other. After Francine uses her belt as a whip, The Blue Meanie comes out and DDTs her. He then scoops up St. Clair and carries her off as EMTs stretcher out Francine. Backstage, Goldylocks tries to get a work from Low Ki but he says he does his speaking in the ring. So we get a video package highlighting his dragon clutch and the Ki Crusher '99. We also see AJ Styles' finishing moves the Styles Clash and the Spiral Tap. AJ Styles faced Low Ki in defense of his TNA X-Division Championship. Excellent highly innovative back and forth match that sees Styles retain after hitting the Styles Clash. After the match, as Styles hits the entrance way, Jerry Lynn spears him and drags him back to the ring to teach Styles a lesson in how to respect him through the use of violence. Lynn even breaks out a ladder as a teaching tool. He twice suplexes Styles onto the ladder. Lynn leaves and Styles slowly regains his wits, and Lynn runs right back out and attacks Styles some more, including hitting the Cradle Piledriver. Brian Lawler takes a microphone to the ring and continues his feud of trash-talking his father Jerry Lawler. Eventually Scott Hall's music interrupts him, so he demands that Hall's music stop and he starts "shooting" on Hall's alcoholism. Hall sneaks in the ring behind him. Lawler continues to berate Hall while Hall waits behind him until finally Lawler turns and we have a match. Hall is in control with heavy punches, then Lawler takes control for a stretch, but Hall takes control at the end and wins by pinfall with the Edge. K-Krush unsuccessfully attacks near the end of the match, but after the match he and Lawler are able to beat down Hall. K-Krush uses his belt again and also hangs Hall over the ropes. Eventually Bill Behrens, Bob Armstrong, and Don Harris escort him away. Hall is placed on a gurney to be wheeled back by paramedics, but Jeff Jarrett is secretly disguised as a paramedic holding a folder chair and he surprises TNA security and Hall with chair shots as the show ends. Results ; ; *Dark match: The Lost Boys (Azrael & Gabriel) defeated The Briscoe Brothers (Jay Briscoe & Mark Briscoe) *Dark match: The Dupps (Bo Dupp & Stan Dupp) defeated Big Bully Douglas & Mike Rapada *Sabu defeated Malice (w/ James Mitchell, Slash & Tempest) in a NWA World Heavyweight Championship 1 Contendership Ladder match *K-Krush defeated Norman Smiley *The Flying Elvises (Jorge Estrada & Sonny Siaki defeated Christopher Daniels & Elix Skipper *Puppet defeated Meatball in a Hardcore Midget Match *Francine vs. Jasmin St. Claire ended in a No Contest *A.J. Styles defeated Low-Ki to retain the TNA X-Division Championship *Scott Hall defeated Brian Lawler Other On-Screen Talent *Announcers **Don West **Ed Ferrara **Mike Tenay *Authority Figures **Bill Behrens **Bob Armstrong **Don Harris (security) *Interviewer **Goldylocks *Referee **Billy Silverman **Rudy Charles **Scott James **Slick Johnson *Ring Announcer **Jeremy Borash Gallery Ken Shamrock and Goldylocks.png Malice chokeslams Sabu.png AJ Styles and Jerry Lynn.png K-Krush hangs Norman Smiley.png Puppet and Goldylocks.png Scott Hall Brian Lawler.jpg See also *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling External links * NWA TNA #5 results Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling pay-per-view events Category:2002 pay-per-view events Category:2002 television events Category:Events with Ladder matches